Meet the Sergeants, in 2023
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Join Maddie and the gang as they become eight years older and explore what the NYC has to offer them. Note: This is a branch off of " In the Not Too Distant Future.Warning: Rated T for extra safety and brief violence.
1. Chapter 1

" Meet the Sergeants, in 2023"

Hello and welcome to " Meet the Sergeants, in 2023". It is a branch from my other story " In the Not Too Distant Future". This is not meant to be a sequel, just a further peek into the characters' futures. Also. This was one of my original ideas that I was going to post before the other one came to mind, but I wanted to clarify the O/C's and a few other things before hand. Anyways. Please enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was September 4, 2023 in New York City, New York. Maddie, who was now twelve years old, was just

barely starting the seventh grade, along with her cousins, Debra and Barbara. All three girls had grown a lot

since they were little, but they were not nearly as tall as their parents. On their way home from the middle

school, which was located in the basement of an abandoned building, two blocks in front of the zoo, the girls

began talking about their day.

" Oh, my, gosh," Debra the dolphin squealed. " Did you see the way that other dolphin looked at me in Home

Economics? He was a hunk."

" No," Barbara scoffed then pushed her eyeglasses back up to the base of her beak. " I was too busy

ionizing the charged particles for my electromagnetic field. It should be ready for its first field test, next

Thursday."

" Bar-Bar," Debra raised an eyebrow at her intelligent, younger sister. Due to her performance in elementary

school, Barbara got to skip a grade. Debra resented her for that and had been harsh about it ever since.

" What, Debs," Barbara stared up at Debra, knowing that she was going to say something rude to her.

" You're such a science geek," Debra rolled her blue eyes.

" And you are a boy crazy, fashion snob," Barbara glared with her brown eyes then waddled ahead of the

group.

" Barbara, wait," Maddie walked to catch up to her cousin. " Remember the penguin credo that our fathers

go by?"

" Never swim alone," Barbara glanced at Maddie. " I know. My father reminds me of it everyday. And every

time I forget it or I get into trouble for destroying something with one of my science experiments, he makes

me recite the entire forty-six page long speech about it from memory. It's insane."

" At least your father doesn't make you run five laps around the zoo as a punishment, like mine does,"

Maddie pointed to herself. " or put you on maitenance duty for a month."

" I thought that was you running around the zoo," Debra snickered as she caught up from behind. " What

did you do to deserve that?"

" I broke Max's walkman by accident," Maddie snarled. " You see, I asked him if I could borrow it so I can test

the effects of music on plants and he said it was okay. Well, last week, when I went to go get the walkman

from him, Max refused to give it to me, so I snatched it from his flippers and we chased each other around

the otter habitat. And while we were chasing each other, Max tackled me, and caused me to fall down and

break his Walkman. That's when my daddy caught us and punished us both for fighting. It was one of the

worst days of my life."

" Whoa," Debra and Barbara's eyes widened.

" Help," a male's voice screeched. " Somebody help."

" Did you hear that," Maddie stopped walking and looked around. Her cousins did the same, except they

stopped and looked at Maddie.

" I'm sure it's just a panhandler trying to hustle a few bucks off of someone," Barbara sniffed then began

waddling away with her sister. " Just keep walking." Maddie shook her head, peered into an alley, and saw

a couple of large Dobermans, chasing a tabby cat. Maddie then looked over at her cousins, who were pretending that they did not hear anything. The otter rolled her eyes then rushed into the alley to help

whoever was yelling.

" Okay, Max," one of the Dobermans, snarled as he got close to the cat's face. " Where are those bones you

owe us?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about," Max, an orange tabby, with one blue eye and one green eye,

scrunched into a corner by a dumpster. " I paid you my rent last month."

" That was only a couple of banana peels and a picture of your Aunt Martha," the other Doberman, chomped.

" Now, where are the goods?"

" I don't have them," Max shrugged. " I seem to have left them in my other fur coat."

" Monty," the first Doberman licked his scarred lips as he whispered. " How about we persuade 'em."

" After you, Roscoe," Monty, who had a scar over his right eye, smirked. " After all, you're the boss."

Suddenly, he and Monty chuckled and jumped toward Max.

Max covered his head with his paws, expecting the worse to come, but it did not. When he opened his eyes,

he had discovered that a black and white otter had pushed the Dobermans off to the side.

She began punching and kicking them. " You," Maddie growled. " You two leave that cat alone." Suddenly,

Roscoe swung one of his paws and hit Maddie clear across the side of her face, causing her to skid across

and fall flat onto the ground.

" You stay out of this, girly," Roscoe snapped. " This is between me and the feline. You dig?"

" I don't think so," Maddie rubbed the sore side of her face then hopped back up on her feet. She lunged

toward the dogs, again. " Hiya," the otter cried as she did a flying, helicopter kick. She popped them both in

the mouths, knocking a couple of their teeth out, and began running away. The dogs rubbed their mouths

where Maddie had hit them and began chasing her down the alley, away from the direction of the otter's

cousins and Max the cat.

Less than a few seconds later, Maddie had reached a chain link fence, which had a small basketball court

behind it. She stopped and began searching for a quick way to get out and lead the Dobermans further

away from Max. Soon, Maddie turned around and noticed that the dogs were only a few feet away from her,

cutting her planning time short. Both were growling as their teeth started showing. The young otter took a

deep breath as she backed up then charged at the dogs at full speed. Next, she jumped off of Monty's head

and did the corkscrew move, which she had been able to do since she was a baby, and landed feet first on

top of the dogs, knocking them both unconscious. Maddie wiped the dust off of her paws by clapping them

together and went back to find Max. He was still hiding in the corner. His eyes were widened from what he

had just seen the young otter do. Maddie approached him slowly then stopped several inches away. " You

can come out now," the young otter smirked.

" Thanks, little girl," Max grinned as he stood up on his hind paws. " You know, you really shouldn't be

walking the streets of the city by yourself. It's dangerous."

" I was with my cousins when I saw you were in trouble," Maddie shrugged. " So, I left them to help you."

" That's real nice of you," Max stated as he stared at the otter. " Say, why are you black and white?"

" I'm part penguin," Maddie retorted, lowering her eyebrows.

" Part penguin, you say," Max put a paw to his chin. " Is your father by any chance a leader of a group of

penguins at the Central Park Zoo? You know, the one that leads the one with the clipboard, the one with

the accent, and the one that coughs up random things."

" Yes," Maddie squinted her eyes at the cat and raised one of her eyebrows. " You know him?" _I can see why _

_Momma and Daddy told me never to talk to strangers. They ask too many questions._

" Of course," Max nodded his head. " His name was Skipper, I believe. I haven't seen him and the other

flightless birds in years. How are they?"

" The same as usual, I guess," Maddie rolled her sapphire blue eyes as she spoke slowly.

" Did they ever mention me to you," Max quickly mumbled.

" Come to think of it," Maddie tapped her chin with one of her paws as she stared at Max. " No, they haven't.

Anyway, I've got to get going. If my daddy sees me come home by myself, he'll put me on maintenance duty

for a month."

" Can I come with you, please," Max raised both of his eyebrows and clasped his front paws together.

" Sure," Maddie uttered with a slight smile. " Why not?" _Maddie's memo log: Keep an eye on this cat who calls _

_himself by the same name as my brother. _" Besides," she stated. " If my daddy doesn't believe me at least I'll

have you there to convince him otherwise."

" Oh, thank-you," Max shouted as he grabbed and shook one of Maddie's paws. " Thank-you. Thank-you.

And don't worry, I'll fill in every detail to Skipper about what a life saver you are. He'll be so proud."

Meanwhile, Debra and Barbara arrived at the zoo gates where their parents, along with the other kids, were

waiting for them.

" Hi Momma. Hi Daddy," Barbara waved at Kowalski and Doris.

" Hey kids," Doris smiled. " How was school?"

" Same old, same old," Debra scoffed.

" Where's Maddie," Skipper raised an eyebrow at the girls.

" Oh. She is," Barbara turned around then turned back. " She was right behind us."

" Was," Skipper's voice cracked then firmed as he put his flippers on his hips. " Where was the last place you

seen her?"

" On Broadway Avenue and Sunnyvale Lane, I think," Barbara looked up at him as she pointed behind

herself.

" Great," Skipper grumbled under his breath then dashed off, leaving his son, Max, behind with the others.

Max, who was shorter than his sister, was a brown and white penguin with brown eyes. Also, he was only

eight years old and went to the elementary school, which was located in the central furnace room. He sat in

one spot as he watched his father run off to find Maddie.

" I should probably follow him, incase he has an emotional breakdown," Kowalski muttered to Doris, kissed

her on the cheek then waddled off to catch up to Skipper. When he finally caught up to Skipper, he began

talking. " Skipper," he huffed. " You're never going to find Maddie going at this rapid rate. You might miss

her."

" I'm aiming at starting off at Barbara's coordinates first then making my way slowly down the streets,

Kowalski," Skipper puffed. " But thanks for telling me that."

Eventually, the two made it to the proper street signs then began to look around. They searched for almost

an hour, before stopping for a break behind a trashcan. Skipper sat down and covered his eyes with his

flippers, while Kowalski sat down next to him leaned his back against the trashcan. Kowalski looked down at

his oldest brother. He could tell he was stressed out and worried.

Skipper took a deep sigh. " This is just great," his voice shook a bit as he tried to hold back his tears. " First

Marlene, now Maddie."

" Skipper," Kowalski laid a flipper on one of Skipper's shoulders. " If Maddie is anything like you or Marlene,

she'll be fine."

" But what if she isn't, Kowalski," Skipper looked up from his flippers as tears began escaping from his eyes.

" For all we know, she could've been kidnapped, murdered, or something else unmentionable. I mean, what

if I never see her, again?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. There is a forty-six page long speech about the penguin credo? That is insane. LOL. Whoa . A Doberman hit Maddie? That was not right! Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 2. Catch Kowalski's reaction to Skipper's outburst. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: The other kids and characters from " In the Not Too Distant Future" will appear later. Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

" Meet the Sergeants, in 2023"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 2

" Don't think like that," Kowalski stared into his brother's eyes. " Besides, she knows self defense quite

well. As a matter of fact, I saw her practicing it one day, while we were training."

" She was," Skipper raised an eyebrow at him then wiped the tears out of her eyes. " I never noticed."

" That's because you're not as aware of your surroundings as you used to be," Kowalski chortled.

" Are you saying that I'm becoming weak," Skipper narrowed his eyes at his brother.

" No," Kowalski took his flipper back. " I'm saying that you have been deep in thought ever since Mar…I

mean, you-know-who, decided to move back to California to live with her parents for a while."

" No, I haven't," Skipper squeaked. Kowalski folded his flippers then lowered his eyebrows. " Okay," Skipper

snarled. " I have. So what?" After that Skipper turned his head away and folded his flippers, too. " You

know," he sighed." I don't even remember why she left. All I know is that I miss her."

" Well, for starters, you two kept fighting about visiting her parents," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, yeah," Skipper sniffled. "That's right. You know, I still can't stand Marlene's parents, which is why I

refused to go. They keep saying that I keep Marlene and the kids prisoners here, but I don't. Also, her

parents are highly expectant and control freaks, which surprised me that they didn't make Marlene take the

kids with her. Plus, they've kept Marlene over there for five months, already. Not to mention I haven't heard

any phone calls for the kids in like three weeks. I'm beginning to wonder if something bad happened."

" Marlene's probably still busy taking care of her parents, until she can find a proper retirement home for

them," Kowalski smiled, reassuringly.

" True," Skipper sighed. " Why'd they have to be so picky and demanding about everything? And I mean

everything. I mean, before Marlene's parents even met me, they thought she was dating a proper

gentleman. But as soon as they came to visit and actually met me, they shunned me, because I was not

wearing a tie. Plus, they were steamed after they found out that I was not some doctor or lawyer."

"I hear you," Kowalski scoffed. " Doris' mother is the same way. Picky-wise, not the others you've

mentioned. Anyway, everytime she comes it's, 'Is the pool water sanitized?', 'When was the last time you

kissed your wife?', 'Why do you always stay out late when you should be at home, in bed?'"

" Kowalski," Skipper cackled. " You're a comedian. Now come on. Let's go home." Skipper then groaned as

he stood up. " Marlene's going to have a crying fit, once I tell her that..."

" Hey penguins," Max the cat cheered as he walked up to the two with Maddie beside him. " Looking for

someone?"

" Maddie," Skipper smiled widely then ran toward his daughter. The penguin wrapped his flippers around

his daughter. " You're alright," he cheered as tears kept strolling down his cheeks. " I was so worried. I

thought you were a goner."

" Daddy," Maddie wheezed as Skipper's flippers crushed her tightly against him. " Can't breathe."

" Sorry," Skipper sniffled, unwrapped his flippers, and took a couple of steps backwards. " Where were

you?" Maddie and Max explained the whole story. When they were done, Kowalski and Skipper stared at

them with wide eyes. " No way," Skipper grinned with a soft chuckle. " You fought off two Doberman by

yourself?"

" Yep," Maddie smiled, widely as she put her paws on her hips.

" See, Skipper," Kowalski waddled in between the two. " What did I tell you about Maddie?"

" You were right," Skipper rolled his red, irritated eyes.

" So, Skipper," Max the cat gave a sly smirk. " Who's the lucky girl that you married?"

" Marlene Otterwitz," Skipper then sighed. " But she's out of state, right now."

" What for," Max raised an eyebrow.

" A little trip to visit her parents," Skipper stated with hesitation." Along with a vacation from me."

" Oh," Max widened his eyes. " So it's just you and the kids for now. And speaking of kids, you both named

one of them the same name as me."

" Marlene and I couldn't decide on anything else," Skipper shrugged. " We were going to name him after me

and call him Skip, Skippy, or Ski, for short, but it didn't seem to really fit him all that well."

" That, and everyone around the zoo would get confused," Kowalski muttered. " It's bad enough that there

are two Juliens at the zoo, but two Skippers? I think my brain would explode."

" I think you mean implode," Max grinned.

" No," Kowalski shook is head then raised his voice a bit, while stretching his arms to the sides. " I meant

explode."

" Oh," Max frowned then scratched the top of his head with one of his paws. " What's the difference

between the two, again? Because I keep forgetting."

" Come on," Skipper giggled as he wrapped one of his flipper's around his daughter's shoulders. " We

should probably head back to the zoo. Who knows what Maxi has been doing, since we've been gone."

" I hope he's not performing any lab experiments with Barbara," Kowalski shuddered. " The last time he

collaborated with her, they made the tank water in the dolphin aquarium glow green for a month. Not to

mention it kept half of the zoo up all night."

" I just hope that Max hasn't resorted to hugging his baby blankie," Maddie snickered. " You know he still

has that thing, right Daddy?"

" No," Skipper slowly retorted with a frown. " I thought I hid it from him."

" Well he managed to dig it out," Maddie replied, quickly as she folded her arms.

" I stored it in one of my best hiding spots, too," he growled.

" Where's that," Kowalski raised an eyebrow as the group began heading back home. " On the top shelf of

the hallway closet, in the HQ?" Skipper glared at him. " Sorry," he raised his eyebrows. " I was just

guessing. By the way, stop bounding and gagging my you-know-what collection. It's not funny."

"It is to me," Skipper smirked then began waddling back to the zoo with Maddie by his side. The other two

followed behind, staying as close to the group as possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Barbara made the tank in the dolphin aquarium glow for a month. LOL. BTW: I'll be creating a story for that one later. Also, if you're wondering about the collection that Kowalski has, it is a Beanie Baby Collection. It is a reference from " In the Not Too Distant Future", Chapter 6, I think. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 3. Catch what happens after the characters come home. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

" Meet the Sergeants, in 2023"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. BTW: I'm sorry about the long wait. I have been busy writing for my other stories and managed to get side tracked from this one. But, hey, I am back. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and thank-you for waiting patiently. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 3

Several minutes later, the group arrived at the zoo, along with Max as a guest, and entered the penguin

habitat, through the fishbowl entrance. Once they had come in, they saw Doris and Barbara working on a

cure for the Anthrax virus, while Debra was busy reading a fashion magazine on the couch. Max, Skipper

and Marlene's son, was watching television with Rico, along with Private's daughters, Molly and Polly. Molly

and Polly were identical twins that both had green eyes, soft British accents, and looked like their father,

only more feminine. Their mother, Jane, was transferred three years ago after they had hatched.

Apparently, she was having an allergic reaction to something in the city air and had to be relocated to a

different area. She was a little shorter than Private was and had a steady, but soft British accent. Jane also

had green eyes and a slim, hourglass figure. Private, who was shy, had a huge crush on her from day one

and started dating her about a month after she had arrived, but waited a full year before getting married,

along with having kids. From there, they remained a happy couple, until the day that Jane got transferred.

Ever since the day that Jane was transferred and Marlene left for California, Private and Skipper had been

counseling each other, while scheduling play dates for their kids at either the HQ or the otter habitat. The

two had grown closer ever since then and had mostly understood each other. Private, who had been

watching the kids from the life savor designed chair, closest to the sewer entrance and television, stood up

and waddled over to the group.

" I see you've finally found Maddie," Private chirped as he stopped in front of the group. " Where was she?"

" Saving me," Max the cat grunted.

" What," Private peeped as he raised an eyebrow. Skipper explained what he was told. In the end,

Private's eyes widened and took up half of his face. " Maddie beat up two Dobermans," the penguin

squeaked. " Wow, Skipper. She's becoming more and more like you, everyday."

" She's been that way since the day she was born, Private," Skipper chortled.

" More like long before she was born," Maxi, the penguin, scoffed as he joined the group.

" And what's that supposed to mean, Birdbrain," Maddie huffed as she folded her arms and narrowed her

eyes at her brother.

" I mean that you've been trained to fight before you were born, Lower mammal," Max uttered with a

giggle.

" Hey," Maddie screeched as she poked her brother in the chest with one finger. " You're part lower

mammal, I mean, otter, too."

" Yeah, well," Max scoffed as he swatted away his sister's paw. " You're part bird like me. So, ha. That

makes you a birdbrain as well."

" You two, that's enough," Skipper barked as he stepped in between the kids. " Now apologize to each

other, this instant."

" He started it," Maddie mumbled as she pointed a finger at her brother.

" You're the one who was calling names," Max rang as he pointed a flipper. " So, you started it."

" I don't give a hoot which one of you started it," Skipper hollered as he switched glances in between his

kids. " Because I'm going to finish it. You're both grounded for twenty-four hours. No television, friends, or

anything else entertaining or fun. You got that?"

" But Daddy," Maddie stuttered then pointed her fingers at her brother and herself. " I…He…It's so not fair."

" Do you want to shoot for forty-eight hours," Skipper raised a stern eyebrow as he stared into his

daughter's eyes.

Maddie sighed then saluted her father with her right paw, while her left paw dangled at her side. " No,

Daddy," she muttered.

" Suck up," Maxi grumbled underneath his breath. Maddie heard him then stomped hard on his left foot. "

Ow," he yelped. " Do you eat lead? Because I think it's finally gone to your feet."

" No," Maddie snapped. " Do you eat bugars for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Because you know you are

what you eat."

" Says the chocolaholic with hips the size of Canada," Max smirked as he folded his flippers. With that,

Maddie tackled her brother to the floor and began fighting with him. Max fought back and began pulling on

his sister's fur. The others around the room watched them then gathered close to the television to avoid

getting dragged into the battle. Private, who was shaking, covered the twins' ears, just in case any ugly

language spat out. A few seconds later, Skipper wrapped an individual flipper around each of his kids' waist

and pulled them apart from each other. They both hung on their stomachs as they struggled to reach each

other, but could not.

" Madeline Laura Sergeant," Skipper bellowed. " Maximillion O'Reilly Sergeant. Enough fighting, already."

" He made fun of my hips," Maddie shrieked.

" She called me a bugar eater," Max snarled.

" I don't care," Skipper grunted then waddled over to the bunks. He sat them down on the bottom bunk,

which he used to sleep in long before he and Marlene got married. " Here," he stated in his commanding

tone, which he normally used when leading his team. " I want the both of you to sit here for the rest of the

day. You are not to move from that spot, unless I say so. Got that?"

" But," Maddie and Max stumbled, but received Skipper's narrow eyed stare, along with his folded flippers. "

Yes, Daddy."

" Good," Skipper tweeted. " By the way, you're both grounded for one week, for fighting, again. And to

make sure you both learn your lesson about getting along, I'm putting you both on maintenance duty. You

will both clean the HQ and the otter habitat inside and out, until the sparkle. I expect to see no stains or

stuff stored underneath any beds, dressers, or anything else."

" You have got to be ( Ford Model T horn honks) kidding me," Maddie growled then covered her mouth with

her paws as quickly as possible.

" Maddie," Skipper gasped then put his flippers on his hips. " Where did you hear such sass?"

" I don't know," Maddie muffled then uncovered her mouth. " It just slipped out. I'm sorry."

" Make that maintenance duty and grounding extended to two weeks, for you," Skipper pointed a flipper at

Maddie.

" Me," Maddie pointed to herself as she babbled irritably.

" Yes, you," Skipper scoffed then shrugged. " Who else would it be?"

" Why must you always treat me like I'm some sort of soldier," Maddie yelled.

" It's the only discipline that I know," Skipper roared. " And it works."

" Well that's one thing around here that works," Maddie howled as she folded her arms. " Ever since

Momma left, all you've done was focus more on your dumb military training. And to make matters worse,

you never pay any attention or spend any fun time with Max and I. It…It's almost like you're not even

around anymore."

" That's not true," Skipper softened his voice. " I pay plenty of attention to you two. You kids are my life

and I love you both very much. And the only reason why I'm training more is because the crime rate in the

city has gone back up, again, okay? Besides, I promised myself and your mother that I would look after you

two."

" Oh, yeah," Maddie spat as she glared into her father's eyes. " When were you planning on starting that,

huh?"

" Daddy," Max piped. " When did Momma leave? I sort of lost track of time."

" Maxi," Skipper sighed. " I've already told you, she left five months ago."

" Oh," Max whispered as he lowered his head then raised it. " You know, I still don't understand why she

left. But, hey, it can't be worse than dealing with Ms. Loudmouth over here."

" Shut it, Mr. Wisebutt," Maddie snarled as she elbowed her brother in the ribs then muttered underneath

her breath. " Why did I have to have a brother? A little sister would've been nice, but no. I had to get a

bugar eating brother, instead."

" What was that," Maxi chirped as he raised an eyebrow at Maddie.

" Nothing," Maddie scoffed rolled her eyes.

" You know, kids," the comforting side of Skipper's paternal instinct kicked in. " You should be grateful to

have each other as siblings. Heck, I didn't even realize how grateful I was to have any siblings, at all, until I

found out that your Aunt Tina died from reciting her full name in traffic court. Since then, I've felt guilty

about all the times I got on her last nerve and it's hard to live with myself for that. Everyday, I wonder,

'Why didn't apologize when I had the chance? Was it because I was too foolish and blind to realize,

anything?' Anyways. What I'm getting at is that some day your mother and I won't be here and when

those days come, I expect you both to get along and look out for each other. And if you both happen to get

separated along the way, just be glad that you won't be dealing with the guilt that I've kept from

aggravating my sister for almost twenty-five years. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go get

some fresh air. In the meantime, think about what I just said, okay?"

* * *

Whoa. Talk about sibling rivalry. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 4. Catch Maxi and Maddie's response to Skipper's speech. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: If I confused anybody by having two Max's in the same chapter, please let me know. Also, if you would like to guest star in any of my current stories, please Private Message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank-you for reading this message.


	4. Chapter 4

" Meet the Sergeants, in 2023"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone and thank-you for your patience. I am grateful for that. Anywho. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW:Two of Ponytail30527's characters, Marshal and Elli, will be guest-starring, starting from this chapter. Please give her a round of applause for her adorable little OC's and for the creator, herself. Thank-you and thank-you for reading this message.

Chapter 4

" Okay," Maddie and Max sighed as they watched Skipper leave through the fish bowl entrance. Their

father had not told them that story, before. Usually, whenever they asked him about their lost aunt, he

would always say it was classified. Now that he had finally come clean, the kids began gaining respect for

each other.

Meanwhile, Molly and Polly, who had just had their ears uncovered, turned toward their father. " Daddy,"

Molly chirped.

" What is," Polly tweeted.

" Going on," Molly peeped.

" Well, girls," Private half-whispered. " I don't know. But I do know that I need to go check on your Uncle

Skipper. Make sure he's okay. Be back in a jiff."

" Okay," the twins chanted. Private exited through the same place as well and climbed onto the platform.

The others remained in the room, baffle by what they had heard.

" Wow," Debra whistled, while she widened her eyes. " That was more than enough entertainment for

one day."

" That I can agree with you, Debs," Barbara groaned as she rolled her eyes.

" Uh-huh," Rico grunted as he nodded his head up and down.

Suddenly, the " Private's First Prize" door, which was on the other side of the room, flew open, showing

some figures who jumped out in sight. It was the lemur family, along with Mort and Maurice.

" What is with all of the racket," King Julien yelled as he and the other lemurs approached the group by

the television. " Oh, by the way, you have a birthday present on top of your platform thingy."

" Oh, the usual," Kowalski waddled over to the lemurs then whispered. " Maddie and Maxi got into a

huge fight, again."

" Again," Maurice squeaked. " That's the third time this week."

" Fourth by my count," July, the queen lemur, added. " This can't be healthy." While the adult animals

were talking, J.J. and London strutted over to the bunks. They looked exactly the same as they did when

they were little, only older and taller.

" Hey," J.J.'s voice cracked as he waved at the two. It was in the process of changing at the time.

" Hey," Maddie and Max moaned as they waved back.

" So, what are you in for this time," London raised an eyebrow then eye balled the young penguin. Little

did Max know, London had been crushing on him for three straight years now. Max shuddered a bit at

being gazed at then turned his attention to Maddie.

" I'll give you a hint," Maddie huffed. " It starts with an " F"."

" Another one," J.J. scoffed, while rolling his eyes as he put his paws on his hips. " How much time are

you doing?"

" Two weeks of being grounded, plus maintenance duty for both here and the otter habitat," Maxi

scoffed.

" Two weeks," London squealed. " Talk about torture."

" Well our fight was pretty bad," Max piped as he looked over at London. " And will you please stop

looking at me like that? You're giving me the creeps."

" But you're cute and cuddly," London whined.

" Then take a picture," Max glared at her. " It'll last longer."

" Okay," London shrugged then pulled out a digital camera from behind her back. She took a picture of

Max, blinding him, and stowed it away, behind her back, for safekeeping.

" I didn't mean that literally," Max groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his flippers.

" Oh," London widened her eyes then smiled. " Well at least I'll have something to admire, hug, and kiss

all day."

" Seriously, London," Max shivered. " Creepy."

" So," J.J. rumbled as he stared into Maddie's eyes. " Where's the skipper?"

" My Daddy," Maddie rang then pointed her thumb towards the fishbowl entrance. " He's outside. Why?"

" I guess he won't mind if I do this," J.J. smiled as he leaned in and kissed Maddie on the lips. Luckily, the

group over by the television was still drawn into their conversation. Otherwise, one of the adults would

have intervened by now.

" Eww," Max coughed as he covered his eyes with his flippers. " Gross."

" How romantic," London clasped her paws together and leaned on Maxi. Soon, J.J. pulled away from

Maddie whose eyebrows were raised from shock. It was both hers and J.J.'s very first kiss.

Both chuckled for a moment and seemed to like the feel of what happened. Maddie then reacted and

kissed J.J. back on the lips. She pulled apart from him and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

While they were looking into each other's eyes, Skipper and Private were conversing outside, on the

platform, failing to notice the crate behind them. " Oh, come on, Skipper," Private urged as he patted his

brother on the back. " Chin up. Marlene will be back. Besides, if she was officially leaving, she would've

brought Maxi and Maddie with her."

" I know," Skipper sighed as he sat down at the edge of the platform, staring at the pool water. " But, it

makes me worried to have her travel out of state by herself and not hear from her for almost a month."

" Skipper," Private sat down off to the right of Skipper. " I know you miss her, as well as the rest of us,

but perhaps there's a reason why she hasn't called, yet.

" I don't know, Private," Skipper raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother. " The last time I talked to

her, she seemed a bit jumpy and grouchy, plus, she mentioned something about wanting to eat tree

bark."

" It is delicious and nutritious," Private shrugged, giggling then paused. " Skipper, if I didn't know any

better, I'd say that you don't trust Marlene, anymore."

" Private," Skipper's voice began to shake. " There are some things you still don't understand about me. I

was a jerk to Marlene and because I was such a jerk, she left without me apologizing to her."

" Skipper, I," Private stuttered. " I had no idea."

" No, you didn't," Skipper sniffed. " I'm going back inside to talk to the kids." He stood up and waddled to

the fishbowl entrance. Skipper slid the bowl over and hopped inside. Private followed him and slid the

bowl over the hole, not even noticing that the crate was opening by itself. Once it was opened, two

penguin chicks about Maxi's age came waddling out.

" Marshal," the female penguin with a british accent chirped. " Where are we?"

" I don't know, Elli," Marshal, who looked like a mini version of Skipper, gruffed as he looked around. " But

this place is huge." Meanwhile, after Skipper and Private came inside, they saw that the lemurs had come

over. Skipper saw King Julien's kids over by his own kids and waddled over to them. " Ahem," the lead

penguin coughed then put his flippers on his hips. J.J. and Maddie, who were still staring at each other,

snapped their heads toward Skipper. Max and London, who were doing the same thing as before, copied

the other two.

" Daddy," Maddie stumbled over her words. " When did you get back?"

" A minute ago," Skipper smirked then folded his flippers as he eyed her and J.J.. " So, who was winning

the staring contest?"

" Staring contest," Maxi raised his voice then put his flippers on his hips. " You're kidding, right?"

" It wasn't a staring contest," Private babbled as he strode over to the group.

" I hope so," London scoffed then received glares from J.J. and Maddie. " I mean, I hope not. I love

watching staring contests."

" Really," Skipper tilted his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow then looked at his kids. " Maddie?

Max? Can I speak to you alone?"

* * *

Uh, oh. This can't be good. Skipper knows too much . Coming up next in Chapter 5. Find out what Skipper's going to say to his kids. Please stay tuned and find out more.(**For Ponytail30527**:Sorry about your OCs having a small part in this chapter. I'm planning on increasing their appearance time, later on . Thank -you for reading this message.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Meet the Sergeants, in 2023"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

" Sure," Maddie and Maxi stated then walked into the sewer. Skipper followed them then folded his flippers.

" Well, out with it," Skipper uttered in a stern tone. "What's going on?"

" Maddie and J.J. were making google eyes at each other," Maxi squeaked, while pointing at his sister. " They were also kissing, which was disgusting."

Soon, Maxi received a slap on the back of the head by Maddie, who was blushing.

" Tattletale," she whispered, while snarling.

" Really," Skipper muttered, while raising an eyebrow.

" No," Maddie giggled, while fidgeting. " What makes you think that really happened?"

" The way you're acting," Skipper retorted, while putting his flippers on his hips.

" Oops," Maddie murmured then stopped giggling.

" Maddie, you're too young for this kind of stuff," Skipper stated, softly. "I'd rather you wait until you're at least sixteen."

" Sixteen," Maddie screeched, while widening her eyes. "But that's years away."

" I know," Skipper uttered. " You'll be able to handle dating then. In the meantime, stay away from that lemur."

" But," Maddie stuttered, while throwing her arms out in front of her.

" No buts," Skipper stated, while pointing a flipper at her.

" Fine," Maddie sighed, while lowering her head.

" Skipper, we've got company," Private chirped as he waddled toward the group, grinning.

" Who," Skipper said.

" Yeah," Maxi stated. "Who?"

" Marshal and Elli," Private chimed. "They just got here."

" Where are they," Skipper asked.

" Up top," Private stated. "Want to go meet them?"

" Not now, Private," Skipper uttered. "I'm in the middle of lecturing my kids."

" Too late," Elli chirped as she jumped from behind Private.

" You get to meet us, now," Marshal buzzed, while following Elli.

" I'm Elli," Elli tweeted, while grinning.

" And I'm Marshal," Marshal stated.

" I'm Maxi," Maxi uttered. "Nice to meet you."

" I'm Maddie," Maddie stated. "Welcome to the zoo."

" And I'm Skipper," Skipper said.

" Nice to meet you," Marshal and Elli chirped then ran back to the HQ.

" Well, I better go catch up to them," Private stated, while following them. " Make sure they don't break anything. Bye."

" Bye," Skipper, Maddie, and Maxi said.

" As I was saying," Skipper stated as he turned around. Maddie and Maxi groaned, while rolling their eyes.

Meanwhile, Private was watching Marshal and Elli, who were standing in front of the fridge. They were glancing inside of it. There were apples, fish, cake, mayo, oysters, carrot sticks, milk, soda, and juice.

" You eat this," Marshal piped, while smirking. " You're so lucky."

" Yeah," Elli stated. " All we ever ate was fish, popcorn, cake, and snowcones."

" Well, don't stand there with the door opened for too long, please," Private uttered. " The food will spoil."

" Okay," Elli and Marshal chimed then closed the fridge door.

" Let's go watch TV," Marshal stated.

" We're not going to watching something violent, are we," Elli squeaked.

" No, of course not," Marshal said then mumbled. " Baby."

" I'm not a baby," Elli shouted.

" Okay," Marshal uttered, while widening his eyes.

Soon, Maxi, Maddie, and Skipper entered the HQ. Maddie ran outside, Maxi sat at the table, and Skipper waddled toward Private.

" So, how are they," Skipper stated.

" Good, I think," Private chimed. " They were looking through the fridge, earlier. Now, they're going to watch the tele."

" Good," Skipper peeped.

" We are not watching _Shirtless Ninja Warriors_, Marshal," Elli screamed, while tugging on one end of the remote.

" Well, we're not watching _Lunacorns_, Elli," Marshal bellowed, while yanking on the other end. " That show's for babies. Young babies."

The two penguins continued pulling on the remote, while spinning in a circle. Suddenly, Kowalski pulled it away from them and held it above his head.

" No fighting over the TV," Kowalski stated then tossed the remote to Rico, who swallowed it.

" Hey," Elli and Marshal squealed.

" Sorry," Private said. " If you can't decide what to watch without making a fuss about it then you can't watch the tele. Those are the rules here."

" Well, that stinks," Marshal growled, quietly.

" Sounds fair to me," Elli stated then widened her eyes when Marshal glared at her. " What?"

" Elli, that's the same rule we had back at our old place," Marshal snapped.

" Where was your old place," Kowalski stated.

" In another dimension," Marshal uttered.

" You're from Hoboken," Skipper said.

" Hoboken," Rico snarled, coughed up a rocket launcher then pointed it at Marshal and Elli.

" Nope," Elli chimed.

" Hollywood," J.J. hummed.

" Not even close," Marshal stated.

" And you need to leave, J.J.," Skipper said. " Oh, and take London with you."

" Okay," J.J. stated then walked outside. London sprinted behind him. After they reached the platform, London scampered back to the lemur habitat. J.J. stayed behind and stared at the fishbowl entrance. The lemur prince went to follow London, but froze. He spotted Maddie sitting on the edge of the platform with her flippers wrapped around her, sobbing.

" It's just not fair, " Maddie sniffed. J.J. tip-toed toward her then stood behind her.

" What's not fair," J.J. murmured. Maddie jumped, turned around then turned away.

" I have to stay away from you," Maddie uttered.

" What," J.J. screamed.

9898979869698796565

Wow. That's sad. Anyway, coming up next in Chapter 6. Will Maddie tell J.J. the reason? Also, where exactly did Marshal and Elli live before they came to the zoo? Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Marshal and Elli do not belong to me. They are the property of Ponytail30527. If they're out of character, I apologize. Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
